


谈话者

by BustedBlueEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustedBlueEyes/pseuds/BustedBlueEyes
Summary: “我都忘了。明明过去也没多久，可就是想不起来了。利威尔啦，韩吉啦，当时我们几乎天天都会见到，现在连他们长什么样子都没法很准确地描述出来了。我总算是明白了，如果你想记住什么人，你最好抓紧一切机会去见他。”
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 8





	谈话者

**Author's Note:**

> 学生paro，ooc

埃尔文和米克把毛巾搭在肩上，晃晃悠悠地朝浴室的最深处走去。现在的浴室人声鼎沸，烟雾缭绕，找到两个空余的位置颇有些费力，但埃尔文和米克最后总算是把自己挤了进去，打开了水龙头。有点烫的水一下子浇注在埃尔文的头顶，冲散了他一丝不苟的头发。

“你知道吗，埃尔文，”米克在隔壁模模糊糊地说，“高中那个利威尔下周要过来。”

埃尔文把他淋湿的头发向后捋过，让热水划过他的脸。“你怎么知道？”

“他告诉我的，他给我发了个邮件。”米克说，“他找我接待他一下，你要不要一起来？”

埃尔文避开了他的问题：“你最近一直在和他联系吗？”

“不算很多，老实说他找我我也很惊讶。”

“他在这里没什么熟人。”

“是啊。不过老实说我以为你俩挺熟的。”

他们都沉默了一会，各自冲淋着热水。

“我记得他是一个表面上有点阴郁的人，”米克突然开口，“但还挺有人气，真是令人惊讶。”

“他很有感情。”埃尔文想着那张已经在记忆中有点久远的脸。有点像孩子，时不时会仰起头看他。

“是啊，他似乎很重感情也很仗义。”米克同意道，“记得有一次你因为我们社团的事被学校老师针对吗？他差点和那个老师打起来了。”

“如果真的打起来了，那真是老师的不幸。”

“他确实打架很厉害。”米克赞扬，“他干什么都很厉害。”

“很可靠。”

“头脑好像也很聪明，”

“也很有魅力。”

“我记得他一个女朋友都没有过啊？”米克问道。

“我记得总有很多人给他送情书。”埃尔文信口说道。也不是假话，他亲眼见过几封。

“我都忘了。明明过去也没多久，可就是想不起来了。利威尔啦，韩吉啦，当时我们几乎天天都会见到，现在连他们长什么样子都没法很准确地描述出来了。我总算是明白了，如果你想记住什么人，你最好抓紧一切机会去见他。”

“是啊。”埃尔文慢慢地冲掉胸前的泡沫。在他的记忆中，如果他曾试图拥抱过利威尔，他大概就会在这个高度。“对了，邮件里利威尔怎么和你说的？”

“他只是说他要来我们学校。”米克说。埃尔文猜他一定皱起了鼻子，企图从浴室浑浊的空气中嗅出一丝真相的气味。“我也不太知道他为什么要大驾光临。不过，埃尔文，你说他会不会像之前那次一样，惊天动地地从天而降，然后徒手撂倒十个我们学校的混混——”

埃尔文知道他说的是哪件事。有一天他和利威尔在去学校的途中遇见了几个来挑衅的混混。在利威尔一个人轻松地解决掉最后一个人的时候，米克出现了。而站在一旁的埃尔文和偶然闯来的米克同样震惊，他们谁都没想过瘦小的利威尔竟然可以像炸弹般拥有这么多的力量。他似乎立于不败之地。

“你可真是走运。”米克说，“我记得你当时右手骨折了，结果那些人就来找你寻仇了。幸亏利威尔恰好在。”

“是啊。”埃尔文附和道。实际上他想的是，在那些打着绷带的日子里，利威尔无意似的出现在他去学校的必经之路上的身影。他走近的时候利威尔会仰头看他，眼珠一转不转。对于每天早上的相遇，利威尔总说这是巧合，他们对米克也是这么说的，但其实无论是利威尔还是埃尔文都知道，没有巧合可以维持两个月之久。

“我和利威尔交集并不少。”埃尔文对着他和米克之间那堵墙突然闷闷地开了口，“其实我骨折那段时间，他一直都在帮我。”

“真的吗？”米克的声音似乎有点惊讶，“那他怎么不告诉你他要来？”

“不知道。”埃尔文承认。他看着自己的一团金发缠绕在一起，随着水流涌向了正在发出枯竭声音的排水口，把那条黑漆漆的孔道堵住。他不由得感到心烦意乱。“我不明白他为什么不找我。”

“你得罪过他吗？”米克启发道。

埃尔文在米克看不见的地方摇摇头。“我不觉得。如果一定要说的话，我们是在高中毕业后就不再联系了。之前我们还会聊未来和理想呢，就是高中生那些天真烂漫的东西。他说他以后打算开一家红茶店。而我，大概会做些喜欢的工作，组建个家庭什么的。现在想想真是有点幼稚。难道他是因此对我失望透顶了吗？”埃尔文忍不住自嘲了一句。

“我想不至于。”米克忍不住笑了出来。“你可以当面问问他。”

“他没有找我，也许是因为他并不想见我。”

“不可能吧，”米克半是怀疑、半是惊讶地说，“我想不出来有什么事值得他对你怀有这样的深仇大恨。”

“那你说他为什么突然不和我来往了？”埃尔文相当孩子气地问。

“那我怎么可能知道。你觉得会是什么原因？”

埃尔文让自己浸泡在浴室燥热、脏乱的蒸汽中，试图从同样无迹可寻的记忆中理清一丝头绪。但关于利威尔的那部分似乎融化成了不可分辨的一团泥浆，他试着将连接两人的线条分门别类，却只得到了一篇看不懂的故事。

米克充满同情地倾听着墙壁另一边的沉默，最终出声挽回了局面。“所以，你和他究竟是怎么认识的？”

“利威尔吗？”埃尔文猛然回到现实中。“那是一年级的事了。他和我的朋友起了冲突，被人按在水坑里，我去和他交涉。然后我们就认识了。”

埃尔文对利威尔的第一印象就是如此。脸被按到地上，一双细长的眼睛恶狠狠地向上翻着。他很瘦，也很美，脏水溅到两人的身上，他们就那样浑身泥泞地跪着聊天。埃尔文觉得自己以前一定见过他。

后来他们很快熟悉起来。利威尔并不总是像生人以为那样的刻薄，埃尔文记得他也常常会笑，不是出于嘲讽或恐吓，而是出于一种很单纯的目的，露出快乐的、甚至有点傻气的微笑。当他笑的时候，埃尔文也会忍不住笑起来，他甚至觉得自己只有在这种时候才会得到软化，获得一点超出于时间和经验之外的感情。

“我总觉得，我和他有种并肩作战般的默契。”

这听起来太俗套了――米克差点脱口而出。突然的，他脑中形成了一个假设。天马行空，但也不是完全不可能，似乎值得一试——

“埃尔文，”米克试探地开了口，“利威尔从来没有过女朋友，对吗？”

“是的。”

“那你和他来往的那段时间，他有谈论过他的感情问题吗？”

“利威尔吗？”埃尔文有点想笑，“不，他从来不谈。利威尔不说这种事。”

“一次都没有？”

“一次都没有。”埃尔文肯定地说。

“那别人的感情呢？你的感情呢？”

“我想他只和我谈过一次这样的话题，是在我们毕业之后。那时候我正在想玛丽的事情，然后他问我是不是真的很爱玛丽。”

“你怎么说的？”

“我想我大概会爱她的，虽然我并不了解爱情。”

“你确实挺他妈不了解。”

“这是什么意思，米克？”

“他当时就没有什么反应吗，埃尔文？”

米克的提问也许终于开启了埃尔文久已尘封的开关。过去的回忆像迁徙的蝴蝶一样一并涌现，在这个混沌的时刻充满力量地击中了他。他回忆起来了，利威尔的轮廓也在他的脑海里变得愈加清晰：瘦削但有力的身材，像翅膀一样在风中飞起来的额发，还有一双灰蓝色的、总是盯着他看的眼睛。眼窝很深，但埃尔文向来能看得一清二楚。

埃尔文想起来，在他给出那个轻飘飘的、毫无依据的回答之后，利威尔移开了那双眼睛。

“那我就相信你吧，可以吗？埃尔文。”利威尔说。

所以这就是答案了，令埃尔文困惑已久的问题的答案。利威尔信任过并且仍然信任着他，即使埃尔文发出的指令是让他原地停下，朝世界的另一端走去，他也照做不误。只是也许这一次，连无所不知的埃尔文都没有理解自己在想什么。有的决定就是无法交由给一个单独的人，必须要两片缠结在一起的碎片共同承担。

“听着，埃尔文，我不敢说我完全了解你。”米克吐了口气说，“但我至少有点懂你。我也恰好认识那么点利威尔。所以，当他问你爱不爱玛丽的时候，我相信他不是那个意思，而你的回答也不是你的实际意思，我说的对吗，埃尔文——埃尔文？你怎么不说话？”

米克关掉水龙头，把毛巾搭在湿漉漉的头顶，有点慌地从隔间走出来。埃尔文也洗完澡了，但他还没有关掉水。一头硬邦邦的金发杂乱地贴在他的耳边，米克从那张变得有点陌生的脸上看见了一个兴奋、说实话有点恐怖的微笑。

“埃尔文？”米克咂舌，“你在笑什么啊？”

“我想明白了一些事情。”埃尔文说。

利威尔正坐在前往另一座城市的火车上。

直到进站的时候，他仍然觉得不切实际。他本以为自己再也不会去埃尔文所在的地方了。但上周，韩吉挥舞着一张小纸片闯进了男生宿舍（宿管甚至对此不闻不问！），告诉他，根据她的可靠情报，埃尔文上大学两年仍保持着可疑的单身。她几乎把那张纸挥到了利威尔的脸上。看见了吗，我觉得你还有机会。

然后利威尔就登上了这列火车。并不是真的相信自己有机会，只是想去再见一面昔日的老友、止步于所谓爱情之前的埃尔文罢了。

下车之前，他突然剧烈地紧张起来。万一遇见了意料之外的事情怎么办？万一不小心正面碰上了埃尔文怎么办？他觉得他在这件事上花了很多时间，太多时间了。几乎像是在相遇之前就开始为他浪费时间，像是拥有从别的地方偷来的几年。不然怎么解释他第一眼看见埃尔文的时候那种熟悉的感觉呢？

不管怎么说，车已经停下了。

利威尔踏下台阶。远处，一个看似很熟悉的身影朝他走了过来，那可能是埃尔文吗——

——FIN——


End file.
